


Twins?

by Edom



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Anti-Mikey, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edom/pseuds/Edom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is it always Justin getting pregnant?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twins?

**Justin POV**

"What made you do it?" I ask him. He turns around to look at me.

"Some asshole told me that if you believe in something strongly enough you have to be willing to sacrifice everything."

I just stare at him and then I kiss him, I mean how can I not? He did this incredibly selfless thing and gave me credit for it.

We are lying on his bed, one of the last few items in his loft, god I feel so bad for him, I know that he has worked so hard to set himself aside from his parents by being a big fat fucking success and now everything is gone.

He starts to tuck at my jacket. I let him pull it of me and the rest of my clothes follow pretty quickly. I pull of his clothes as well and when we are finally naked, he looks me in the eyes with an expression I can't quite interpret.

"I want you inside me." He whispers ever so softly while still looking straight in my eye. I gasp but I don't ask if he's sure, I can see in his eyes that he is.

I start kissing a trail down his chest I bypass his cock and go straight for his balls. I suck first one then the other in my mouth and roll them around gently. I continue down to his tight pucker, he bends his knees to give me better access and I give a long swipe of my tongue across the hole. I can hear him gasp and then he moans when I start licking around the hole in still smaller circles until I reach my ultimate goal. I stiffen my tongue and put the tip just inside, he bucks against me to get more inside, and I comply. I start fucking him in earnest with my tongue for a while, I can feel him going impatient, and I wonder how much longer until he starts begging. As it turns out not much.

"Justin fuck me, please stop teasing me, and get on with it."

I chuckle lightly and get the lube. I prepare him with one hand while I put the condom on with the other, good thing Brian taught me to do it one handed. When he is loose, enough I pull out my fingers and hear him moan in frustration. I quickly put my cock to his hole and press in lightly.

"Ahh, shit."

"God Brian so fucking tight."

I rub soothing circles on his stomach until he relaxes his grip and I push in a little further. When I'm embedded all the way, I give him a couple of seconds to adjust and then I start rocking gently.

"Harder Justin, please."

That's my sign and I start pounding into him with abandon. We both pant and moan frantically and I start swiveling my hips to hit his prostate on every stroke.

"God Justin I'm coming."

"Cum for me,"

he does, he clamps down on my cock, and I erupt.

We scream each other's name as we come. When my orgasm subsides, I fall down on him and he hugs me close to him. When I make to pull out, he holds tighter to me.

"Stay."

"Always Bri, always." I sigh and lay back down.

We both slip into sleep with me still inside him. When we wake up an hour later, I had slipped out and my com has trickled out.

"Oh shit Brian. I should have pulled out before we fell asleep. I'm so fucking sorry. What are we going to do?"

I know I'm babbling but I'm kind of panicking over here.

"Justin relax, there is absolutely not a thing we can do about it now. We have to go get tested right away and then again in three month. Will you calm the fuck down this is not your fault."

We got up and went to take a shower. When we were dressed, again we went to the clinic, no time like the present.

"Mr. Kinney, Mr. Taylor, come on back."

We followed the technician and when he wanted to put us in separate rooms Brian stopped him.

"We are going in together."

He didn't protest just showed us into a room and left us there.

When he came back in, he had with him the things to draw our blood.

"We want the spit swap, it's faster." Brian said and the tech took out two cotton swaps and proceeded to swap our mouths.

"You'll have the results tomorrow if you get here around two it should be ready."

"Thank you."

 **Brian POV**

This is totally fucked up. Now we have to fucking wait until tomorrow to know if any of us are positive. I'm fairly certain that both of us are negative but it still sucks. Justin is freaking out because he feels guilty and thinks that this is his fault. Hey, I fucking fell asleep too.

"Let's go to the diner and get something to eat before we go home."

He looks at me funny and at first, I don't get it until it dawns on me.

"No Justin, god I'm not sending you to Daphne's tonight, I meant the loft."

He looks relieved and then he smiles a huge sunshine smile and I know why. I had slipped up and called the loft home, for both of us. Well fuck, it was his home for a long time, and I still believe that he belongs there with me. I don't think I'm ready to ask him to move back in just yet, but one day I will.

We go to the diner and eat, thankfully, neither the gang nor Debbie is there, and we eat in relative piece. There is always the occasional guy who tries to pick up either one of us but tonight we both just say

"Not interested."

When we are done, we go to the loft and just watch a movie. When we go to bed, we just hold each other and whisper silent words of comfort in each other's ears.

The next day is probably the longest we have ever spent in our lives. When two o'clock comes along, we are at the clinic and are shown into a room. When the doctor comes in, we both look up at her with apprehension.

"There is no reason to look like that boys. You are both clean, but I will recommend that you come in again in three months and for now doctors orders are that you not sleep with anybody else until you have your second check."

The look on my face must have been priceless because Justin buckles over laughing.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Are you telling me that I have to be monogamous for the next three months?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you. I'm quite sure you'll survive. It's not like I tell you to be abstinent."

Abstinent? Why the fuck is the bitch cursing like that? That's not even a little funny.

I look at Justin and he's got the brightest light in his eyes but thankfully, he has enough restraint not to smile outright. I have actually never seen him look quite as happy before. What the fuck? If he is this happy at the thought of three months monogamy, what would he look like if I told him I wanted to do it for ever? Whoa, did I just think that?

 **Justin POV**

It's been three months yesterday and we went to the clinic. I can hardly believe that we have actually been monogamous for the last three month but we have. It's been amazing, Brian have not been half as restless as I thought he would be. We still go to Woody's and Babylon but we go to the backroom and home together.

Brian has started Kinnetik and the clients are leaving Vanguard to go with him hand over fist. He has bought new furniture for the loft with the money the community collected for the anti-Stockwell ad. I have gone back to school, after the defeat of Stockwell PIFA was only to happy to have me back.

Brian has been feeling a little under the weather for the last two months he is queasy and hardly has any appetite at all. Not that he usually eats a lot but it has been worst as of late. I have to admit that I'm worried about him. We told them at the clinic yesterday and they took some blood for additional tests.

"Are you ready to go?" he asks as he comes down from the bedroom.

"Ready as I'll ever be, let's get this show on the road."

I'm a little sad that we probably won't be monogamous after today but it will be nice to know if we are safe. And to find out what the fuck is the matter with Brian.

 **Brian POV**

I have been with one man only for the last three months and I have not missed tricking at all. It amazes me that I don't need it, Justin really is enough for me. I will ask him to move back in when we are done at the clinic today. That is if there isn't anything seriously wrong with me. I don't want to saddle him with a sick man at his age. But I will ask him and tell him that I want to try out monogamy if he wants to. I'm quite sure he will freak but I hope he'll be happy. I have seen the change in him these last months. He has been much freer around me and haven't had that hounded look in his eyes.

When we get to the clinic, we are shown to a room and the doctor comes in.

"First off you are both negative for all STD's and HIV."

We both sigh in relieve. That is good news.

"What's the matter with me? Why do I feel like crap most of the time?"

"Well Brian and Justin this will most likely come as quite a shock for you but Brian you're pregnant."

"What? What the fuck are you talking about?" I look at her and then at Justin to make sure I heard her right. He has the most amazing look on his face, its part shock and part…happiness?  
Holy fuck Justin and I made a baby together. Shit, what are we going to do?

"I'm sure you have both heard that it's possible for men to get pregnant. Well it seams that the reason that you have been feeling a little under the weather for the last couple of month is because of morning sickness. You are absolutely healthy except for a little vitamin deficiency. You will have to start eating a little more and supplement with prenatal vitamins from now on. I will give you some brochures on male pregnancy and then I suggest that you find a good OBGYN who specializes in this field."

With that, she left us in the room and we just looked at each other for the longest while. Finally, Justin got up and held out his hand to me.

"Let's go home Brian, we have a lot to talk about and this is not the place to do it."

I nod and take his hand. We go to the 'Vette and I hand him the keys and he get in the drivers seat and drive us to the loft. I'm totally in chock and can't really process what is going on around me. I mean seriously I can't be pregnant. How the fuck do we tell the family, how will all the queers on Liberty going to react and how the fuck are we going to raise a child. My thoughts are all over the place and I almost don't get out of the car once we get to the loft. Justin opens the door and tuck at my hand before I react and get out.

When we are sitting on the sofa a look at him and he takes me in his arms and kisses the top of my head. Somehow, our roles have been reversed and he is the one who are strong for me instead of the other way around. That thought shakes me out of me reverie and I sit up straight.

"What the fuck are we going to do?" I ask him.

"We are going to have a baby and we are going to raise our son or daughter and I am going to love you with all my heart for the rest of my life."

Wow, I just stare at him and I can't believe he can speak with that much conviction.

"Why are you not freaking out?" I can't help but ask him.

"Brian, this is not the end of the world. So you're pregnant, we'll deal with it, the worst part is the fact that everybody will know that you bottomed for me."

He smirks a little at that and I hadn't even thought about that part.

"Shit. I hadn't thought about that. There goes my reputation as the ultimate top."

"Do you really care? I mean if you think about it, is it really that important? I agree that it's rotten luck that the one in a thousand times we fuck where I top, you end up pregnant. But the main thing is that you and I are going to have a child that is a part of both of us."

Wow. He or she will be the most beautiful person in the entire world. Don't get me wrong, I love Gus, but he is mine and Lindsay's. This baby will have half my genes but more importantly half of Justin's.

"You're right. This will be the most amazingly beautiful baby ever. How the fuck are we going to tell everybody? Mikey is going to freak."

"That's up to you. You're the one who's pregnant."

"We have to find someplace else to live. This place is too small for a baby. That is if you want to live with me again." I'm scared that he will say no that it's too soon."

"Brian I have been waiting for you to ask me that question since we got back together. I love you and I want nothing more than to start a family with you."

 **Justin POV**

He smiles the most beautiful smile I have ever seen on his face and hugs me tightly to him.

"We should get your mother going on looking for places immediately. The baby will be here in six month and I would like to have everything in order before that." Finally, he eases up a little and looks like he might be looking forward to this baby.

"How do you want to break the news to the family?"

"How about we have them all over for dinner and tell them then?" he looks like he might be looking forward to this. "We just tell them that we are having a baby and see how many of them think that you are the one pregnant." He laughs and I can't help but join him.

"That sounds like a plan. How about doing it on Saturday?"

"Let's do it Sunshine. If you call your mother, Daphne and Emmett, I'll call the rest of them."

We go to separate parts of the loft to make our calls and everybody agrees to be here on Saturday. They all wanted to know what it was all about but we just told them to be here.

When Saturday is finally here we both pace the loft nervously until the first people gets here. Of course, it's Deb and Vic, she can never control herself, when something happens she has to be the first to know.

When everybody is finally here, we stand on the steps to the bedroom to be able to see everybody.

"What we are about to tell you will come as quite a chock. Brian and I are going to have a baby."

First, there is absolute silence and then they all start talking at the same time.

"Who is your surrogate?" Lindsay asks with a hurt expression on her face.

"We don't have one. I don't know if you have all heard about male pregnancy?" Brian looks around and as they all finally understand, what he is telling them they all look at me.

"Congratulations Sunshine, how are you feeling?"

"How far along are you honey?" Both Debbie and my mother look at me with worry.

"How the fuck do you even know if the baby is yours Brian, we all know how careful you are, he probably let someone else fuck him bareback just to trap you with him." That last one was of course Michael.

 **Brian POV**

I can't fucking believe Michael, what the fuck is his problem with Justin anyway.

"Well Michael, I'm pretty sure the baby is mine since I'm the one who's pregnant."

That got their attention everybody is staring at me with the most hilarious expressions on their faces. I look at Justin and we can't help but laugh.

"You were right this was the best way to do it. All of them did think I was the one pregnant."

"But Brian you're a top, you never bottom." Michael whines.

"Well apparently I do. But only with Justin which is why I know the baby is his." Brian smirks.

"Are you ok kiddo?" Debbie's concern has shifted to me.

"I'm fine maw, I had a lot of morning sickness for the past two months, but it is pretty much over now. The OBGYN says that both the baby and I are doing fine."

"How far along are you?" Jennifer never got the answer to that question either.

"Three months as of Wednesday."

"That's pretty precise." Mel says.

"Yeah well we know exactly when this happened it's not like we're not extremely careful, we kind of had a scare. We fell asleep, when we woke up Justin had slipped out of me, and well you can guess the rest. We went to the clinic for a HIV test and had the follow-up test on Wednesday. When we went to get the results the doctor told us I was pregnant." I can tell that some of them got a little uncomfortable with the whole fell asleep story, but who gives a fuck?

"Mom, would you start looking for a bigger place for us? The loft is too small for a baby and we want to have an office for Brian and a studio for me." I can see Mikey shooting daggers at Justin.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? You can't speak for Brian like that."

"I think I'm the farther of Brian's unborn child, and as such I have every right to speak, not for Brian, but for the tree of us. Either you get with the program, or you get the fuck out of my home, we don't need the extra stress it's not good for the baby."

I just look at Justin with my mouth hanging open, I have never seen him so forceful before, it's a total turn-on.

"Brian, are you just going to let him talk to me that way? He can't throw me out of your loft like that."

"Actually Michael, Justin moved back in on Thursday after we found out about the baby. So yes he can, this is his home too and he's right, the stress is not good for the baby. I don't want to hear you two fight."

"Then tell him to back of off me." He whines again.

"No Michael, you're the one who needs to back of. Justin is my partner and I'm carrying his child. Now Jennifer do you think you can find something for us?"

Michael looks stricken and is about to say something but Debbie stops him with a glare.

"I'm sure I can find you something Brian, are you looking for a new loft, an apartment or a house?"

"Either a two or three story loft or a house. We don't want an apartment."

"I'll start looking right away." Jennifer comes up to us and hugs first Justin and then me. She gives us her version of the sunshine smile. "I'm so happy for the both of you."

"Thanks mom."

"Thank you Mother Taylor." I smirk and she just laughs. Then she suddenly blanches a little and grabs both hands in front of her heart.

"I'm going to be a grandmother."

Justin and I start laughing and soon the others join us, minus Michael of course, he's sulking.

"Is this why you decided to move back in together?" Daphne has a worried look on her face.

"No, Daphne we are moving back in together because we want to be together. The pregnancy only dictated the timing." I tell her and I can se her relaxing as she smiles at me.

 **Justin POV**

I can see that Brian is getting tired. I have started to notice these things more, and more importantly acting on them. Just then, the buzzer sounds and I go to answer.

"That's the takeout we ordered, what do you say we sit down and have something to eat and all of you can ask all the questions you want?"

I put my arm around Brian and we walk to the sofa and he sits down, Emmett thankfully took the takeout and tipped the delivery guy. When he puts the containers on the kitchen counter, he turns around towards us.

"Can I throw you a baby shower? I know just the thing, please."

"Sure Em, just don't go overboard and could you wait a couple of months?" Brian says and everybody just stares at him except me. I know how much he is looking forward to this baby.

"Sure thing honey, how about when you have entered your third trimester?"

"Perfect, that should give us enough time to find a place to live and move in. I really want to have a nursery to put the things in if we get anything for the baby."

By now, all of them are gaping.

"Who the fuck are you and what have you done with Brian Kinney?" Ted deadpanned and Brian looks at him confused.

"I don't think they're used to the pregnant Brian." I say and wink at him.

"Oh for fucks sake, you don't really expect me to be the same person do you?"

"What are you going to do all those months where you can't trick?" Michael again of course.

"The same thing I have done for the last three months." Brian tells him.

"What's that?"

"Not a thing." Brian looks me right in the eyes when he says that and I smile brightly to him.

"What do you mean nothing?"

"The doctor told us to be monogamous for the three months between tests and we were, I have every intention of staying that way, not that it's really any of your business Michael."

Michael looks like someone just killed his puppy, but the rest of them looks like you could nock them over with a feather.

"Good for you honey." Deb says and gives him a little pat on the cheek.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl? And what about names?" Lindsay looks likes she isn't entirely sure she likes the turn of events but she at least tries.

"We haven't had a sonogram yet, it's still too early. We are having one in two months. We have been talking about names but haven't decided anything yet." I smile at her and hope she will learn to accept that Gus is no longer Brian's only child.

The rest of the day is spent quietly on the sofa watching a movie. The OBGYN told us that most male pregnancies are aborted because the men have trouble relaxing. I do not intend to loose this baby, so I make sure Brian rests as much as possible.

 **Brian POV**

I'm now five months pregnant and we are at the doctor's office for a sonogram. The nurse told me to put on a hospital gown and lie on the bed. It has become increasingly difficult to get around since I'm big as a house.

When the doctor comes in, he turns on the sonogram machine and squirts some gel on my stomach.

"Whoa, that's cold."

Justin gives me a look and winks at me, it takes me a while, but eventually I remember our first night when he said the same and I grin at him.

When the doctor starts the sonogram, we both look at the screen and I almost fall of the bed.

"Am I seeing things or are there two babies?"

"No, you are not seeing things, you are having twins."

"Holy shit." Justin looks about as chocked as I feel.

"Do you want to know the sex of the children?"

"You can tell from this?" I'm stomped.

"Yeah I can, do you want to know?"

Justin and I look at each other and he nods a little.

"Yeah we want to know."

"Well from the looks of it it's a boy and a girl."

"One of each, that's amazing. Oh my god Brian we have to make two nurseries."

I'm still in chock and just nod.

"You may get dressed and I will print out a picture of the sonogram for you if you want me to."

"Yes please, that would be great." Justin helps me wipe of the gel and get of the table. I get dressed and we walk to the new SUV we bought.

"I guess now we know why I'm so big."

"Yeah I guess we do. Do you want to go to the diner and get something to eat?"

"Sure I'm a little hungry."

"You're always hungry now. But I guess with twins it's not really that strange."

"Ha, ha. You're always hungry too and you're not even pregnant."

"I know I'm just teasing you Brian, I know you have to eat a lot when you're pregnant.

When we get to the diner, we go sit in a booth and Debbie comes up to us and rubs my belly. She does that every time she sees me, says that it's for luck.

"How did the sonogram go?"

"Here's a picture."

"Am I seeing double?"

"Nope, we're having twins." Justin looks so dam proud.

"Twins?" Debbie shrieks and almost pierces my eardrums.

"Jesus Debbie, my ears. Yes twins a boy and a girl."

"Oh my god that's so great. One of each. Have you given more thought to what you're going to call them?"

"We had, but now we have to rethink it. The whole twins thing changes everything."

"Why, hadn't you come up with a both a boys and a girls name?"

"We had but they are too much alike and we are not the type of people to have cutesy matching names for there children."

"No you're not, what had you come up with?"

"We'd rather not say, we might still use one of them."

"Ok Sunshine. Have it your way. What can I get you?"

"I'd like a cheeseburger, fries, and a chocolate shake."

"Jesus Sunshine, if you keep that up you'll end up as big as I am." I wink at him and turn to Debbie. "I'd like a turkey on whole wheat but with mayo this time and a large coke."

"You got it kiddo."

 **Justin POV**

We hear the bell on the door and before we see who it is, we hear him.

"Brian." Michael whines as usual.

"Hi Mikey." Brian says.

He scoots in to the booth next to Brian.

"Why don't I ever see you anymore? Why don't you come visit me at the store or at home?"

"Michael, look at him!"

"What? So what if he's pregnant. He should still spend time with his best friend." He looks away from me and to Brian. "I never see you anymore."

"You have turned down all of our invitations Mikey. We have invited all of you to come and see the new loft and we have invited you and the professor several times on your own."

"But I want to spend time with you alone."

"Sorry Mikey, we are a package deal."

"What do you mean? Are you really letting him tell you what you can and can't do?"

"No, but Justin is my partner, I'm not saying we can never spend time alone together but you are always with the professor anyway."

"But that's different Ben and I are in a committed relationship."

"And what exactly do you think Brian and I are?"

"Come on Justin, we all know that Brian will never settle down. He will start tricking again as soon as the baby is born." Michael says with all the conviction of a five year old.

"What the fuck Michael? I haven't tricked for the last five fucking months and I haven't even missed it. I can't just pop out the babies and go back to clubbing and tricking. What the fuck is the matter with you?"

"What do you mean babies?"

"We're having twins Mikey."

"Twins? How the fuck did that happen?"

"The same way it always happens when someone gets pregnant Michael, how the fuck else do you think it happened?"

What the fuck is the matter with him. He can't really expect everything to go back to the way it was, after the twins are born can he?

"But Brian will you ever go out with me again?"

"I don't know Mikey, maybe when the kids are old enough to stay with a babysitter we'll go out again."

"But that's gonna take forever."

"Michael I'm pregnant, Justin and I are starting a family. You have the professor and the littlest hustler."

"But Ben and I am real couple."

"So are Justin and I. We have been together on and off for close to four years."

I smile at him and Michael looks at him like he just grew another head.

"What do you mean? You always said he was not your boyfriend, that you don't do boyfriends."

"I know, getting pregnant kinda changes things, puts things in a new perspective."

"So now you and I can't hang out anymore?"

"Do you have any idea how tired I get all the time? When I get home from work all I want to do is sit on the sofa with Justin and relax. I'm big as a house so getting around isn't as easy as it used to be and the doctor says I need to rest as much as possible."

"So cut down at work, you always work too hard anyway."

"Michael I have just started my own firm, if I cut down at work now it will go under, then what do you expect us to live of off?"

"Justin could get a job."

"Oh at the Big Q like the one you had? Justin is going to college to get a degree and then there is a job waiting for him at Kinnetik."

"What? Are you just going to give him a job? What if he's not good enough?"

"He's already good enough but a good education is never wasted."

"So again it's up to you to support him?"

"It's up to me to support myself and my children. If Justin was alone he could get a part time job and go to school, but as it is I need him at home in the evenings because I'm so fucking tired I would fall asleep without eating." Brian looks at Michael exasperated.

I grab a hold of his hand on the table and squeeze it a little.

"What are you guys doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be at work?"  
"We had a doctor's appointment and then I was hungry. We are actually leaving now, we have some work to do at Kinnetik, and then we are going home. You and Ben are welcome to come over on Saturday for dinner."

"I'll think about it." Michael sulks and gets out of the booth so Brian can get out. I go over to help him but Michael pushes me aside.

"He doesn't need your help, he's been getting along just fine without you for a long time, and he will get along without you now."

"Michael, get the fuck away from him. I have trouble getting on my feet if I have been sitting down for too long."

I go over to him again and help him up.

"Holy shit, you're huge." Michael's eyes almost bulges out of his head.

"I know that's what I've been trying to tell you. Now bye Michael, talk to you later."

 **Brian POV**

We are two week away from my do date when I feel a pain in my lover back. I brush it away since it wasn't all that bad, but I keep having them for about an hour and then they get stronger. I decide to call Justin at school. His professors are cool about him having his cell phone turned on during class because they know about our situation.

"Hey Brian what's up?"

"You in class?"

"No in between, why?"

"I need you to come home I'm having contractions."

"I'll be right there."

Fifteen minutes later, he walks through the door and calls my name.

"On the sofa."

"Hey how far apart are they?"

"About ten minutes."

"Ok we better get going. I'll grab the bag and then we'll be on our way. Do you think you can call Dr. Pritt in the car?"

"Sure I can do that."

When we get in the car, I call my OBGYN.

"Dr. Pritt? It's Brian Kinney I think it's time, we are on our way to the hospital right now."

"Ok Brian, just take it easy I'm already there and I'll be waiting for you."

"Thank you Dr. Pritt."

As we pull into the parking lot at the hospital, I see the doctor with a nurse and a wheelchair. Justin parks and comes around helping me out and into the chair, the nurse is holding.

"Well Brian and Justin lets go see if it really is time shall we?"

"Yes please doctor. This pain is killing me."

"Don't worry we'll have you sedated in no time."

We get to the operating room without any incidents, they give me the anesthesia, and the pain blissfully goes away. Justin has been put in a gown and a mask but luckily, I would be able to recognize his eyes anywhere. He sits down in a chair at my head and they put up some sheets so we won't be able to see what they are doing. I'm thankful for that, I don't think I would want to see them cut me open like that. Justin is holding my hand, after about an hour the whole thing is over, and Justin is holding our son and daughter. I can't hold them right now because I'm too tired but he is holding them really close to me and I can touch them. Justin called the family but asked that they wait until tomorrow to come visiting since I'm too exhausted to deal with them right now.

"What should we call them? Now that we have seen them we don't really have that excuse anymore." Justin's right we have been putting it off because we wanted to se if the names we discussed would suit them.  
"I think Kyle and Tara are perfect for them." I tell him and he smiles.

"I do too."

The next day the family decent and all of them want to hold the babies but we tell them grandmothers first so Jennifer and Debbie gets a baby each and Debbie starts sobbing.

"You think of me as their grandmother?"

"Of course we do Debbie, neither one of us would be here if it wasn't for you." I tell her and she gives me a grateful smile.

"What are you calling them?" Emmett asks.

"Right, sorry where are my manners. Let me introduce you to Kyle and Tara Taylor-Kinney." Brian says and smiles at me.

"Kyle and Tara, I love that. They are beautiful names." Mom and Debbie have switched babies so they have held both of them.

Just then, the door opens and Lindsay and Gus walk in. They couldn't be here sooner because Lindsay had to work.

"Daddy, Justin, are the babies here?"

"Hey Gus, come say hi to your little sister and brother."

I lift Gus up to sit in the bed next to Brian and get the kids from the proud grandmothers. Brian holds Kyle while I hold Tara and we introduce the three siblings to each other.

"Wow they're so tiny and pwetty Daddy."

"Yeah they are Sonny Boy, you can kiss them very carefully on their foreheads if you want to."

"Really? I be very careful. I pwomise." He bends over and gently kiss first Kyle and then Tara. "I big bwother now." He states proudly.

"You certainly are Gus. And a very good big brother, you were very gentle with the babies just like you should be. Daddy and I are very proud of you." I tell him and he lights up.

 **Brian POV**

I can't believe that they are finally here. I was right they are the absolute most beautiful babies ever. Kyle has blond hair and very dark eyes. They are blue but all babies are born with blue eyes the tell us. I think they are going to be hazel like mine. Tara has auburn hair and the brightest blue eyes just like her father.

"Look at them Sunshine, they look like the perfect blend of you and me. Let's hope they get your temperament and my fashion cense." I smirk and he swats my arm.

"I just hope they have your big heart." He tells me and I just stare at him.

"What are you on? No one thinks I have a big heart."

"That's because they don't know you as well as I do. I'm pretty sure there are very few things you wouldn't do for me or the kids." He smiles at me and gives me a tender kiss on the lips.

He's right I would do anything in the world for him and our children.

"Well I hope they get your people skills 'course mine sucks."

He laughs softly and we walk out of the nursery and into the living room. We finally came home from the hospital today after five days.

When I sit on the sofa with his head in my lap I feel as contend as I have never in my entire life felt before. I look at the blond and know it is all due to him. If I hadn't found him under that streetlight that night so long ago, I would still be a miserable son of a bitch going out every night trying to find release but never succeeding. He looks at me and smiles and I just bend down to look deep into his eyes.

"I love you Justin." He gasps and sits up almost fast enough to nock our heads together and throws his arms around my neck.

"God Brian, I love you so much, I never expected to hear you say that and I was ok with that because I knew you did. I'm sorry but now you have to keep saying it, you have spoiled me for all eternity." His eyes twinkle and I start laughing.

"I love you Justin." I say again and kiss him hard. I know that we will be happy together for the rest of our lives.


End file.
